1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A personal computer which memorize, for each access point, a default printer to be presented to a user as a commonly-used printer is known.
However, the personal computer presents only the memorized default printer to the user regardless of how the user uses the printer in practice. Therefore, a workload on the user, which is needed for various settings required to cause a device to perform processing, may not be reduced sufficiently. For example, when a printer memorized as default is different from a printer that the user wants to use, it is necessary for the user to change the setting from the presented default printer to the printer every time when the user executes printing.